Who I am
by catchastar
Summary: What if Cassie had been pregnant with Macca’s baby, this takes place 15 years in the future. Alison Dalby grew up knowing Ric was not her biological father, but loved him as if he were. More Summary inside.
1. Birthday girl

_A/n: Ok so this idea has been playing in my mind for the past 3 days so I finally decided to do something about even though have more than enough fics to tend to :P anyway enjoy the first chapter._

_Disclaimer: I do not own home and away nor Ric or Cassie. I however do own Alison, Cameron, Mitchell and Michele._

_Summary: What if Cassie had been pregnant with Macca's baby, this takes place 15 years in the future. Alison Dalby grew up knowing Ric was not her biological father, but loved him as if he were. But now a growing and moody teenager with 3 younger siblings competing for his affection and attention Alison desires to find her real father, the father she never knew._

** Who I am**

** Chapter one**

**Birthday girl**

The sun was up and shining and 13 year old Alison Dalby groaned as her younger sister Michele drew back the curtains and jumped up onto Alison's bed pinching her cheek and bouncing up and down.

"Wakey wake Sissy"

Alison cracked open an eye "Shelly must you"?

The younger girl frowned " But it's your birthday"

And then it hit her, she had forgotten her birthday, Today she was turning 14.

She sat up and stretched.

"I'm going to serve you your breakfast in bed " Stated her younger sister proudly before rushing out of the room.

Alison lay back down, today was the only day sharing her room with a 6 year old had its advantages.

A short 10 minutes later the whole clan were gathered in her room. Her mum kissed her cheek and gave her wink as she placed the tray that held her favorite breakfast on her lap.

7-year-old Mitchell reached out to snatch a blueberry pancake and Alison smacked his hand away.

"But I'm hungry" he whined

Alison laughed "Your always hungry"

"Just like Daddy" Added Michele, which caused their mother to burst into, giggles.

"Ok guys why don't you go get the presents that you have for Ali.

Cameron and Michele were quick to run out as Mitchell lingered behind.

Alison rolled her eyes. When it came to her brother Mitchell, who she was closest to out of her siblings, she couldn't help but give into him, especially when he gave her those puppy eyes. She handed him half of a pancake, causing the chubby 7-year-old boy to crack the biggest grin.

"Thank you Ali " he exclaimed rushing out of the room.

Cassie Dalby turned towards her now 14-year-old daughter. A replica of her younger self. All except for her eyes, they were her fathers.

Cassie shook her head and sat down next to her daughter. Preparing for the outburst that was sure to follow after she delivered her news, Alison didn't only have her father's eyes butsometimesshe could have his short fuse too. Cassie could still feel the sting in her cheek after he had slapped her.

Cassie shuddered, it surprised her that even after all this time, he still frightened her, she was brought out of her daze when Alison touched her arm.

"Mum? are you ok" she asked somewhat concerned.

This wasn't the first time she had seen her Mum go off into the somewhat fearful world she would go into. As far back as Alison could remember she was like this on every one of her birthdays and this saddened her greatly, as she had heard the story before, her and Mum had almost both died the morning she was born, She knew her mother had a long and painful labor and a dangerous delivery and even though she never told her mother this, she felt guilty of putting her mothers life in so much danger.

"I'm fine sweetie," she finally answered.

Alison nodded her head.

Cassie placed her hand on top of her daughter's

"Now Ali, I have to tell you something and you have to promise me you won't get mad, cause today is your birthday and it's meant to be a day of celebration.

Before her mother had even said anything Alison knew what was coming.

"Where's Dad"? She asked interrupting her mum.

"Ali your dad had a work commitment he couldn't get out of and he'll be home as soon as he can"

Alison threw back her bed covers and hopped out of bed.

"His going to call you"

"If he gets the time"

"Ali your father will call you and think of it this way we'll all be able to celebrate your birthday longer"

_Well how come he never misses Cameron's soccer games, and how come he could get out of work in time for Mitchell and Michele's play._

"Sure like my birthday means anything" she said walking to grab her slippers.

Cassie grabbed her daughter's arm

"I know what your thinking and I understand but you have to know that your father loves you very much and there's nothing more important to him than you four kids".

She stared into her daughter's eyes and Alison sighed knowing her mother wouldn't leave her alone until she understood. "Ok Mum"

Cassie leant forward and kissed her forehead"That's my birthday girl, now come on lets go open those presents".

TBC

Next chapter more birthday celebrations, happy memories and awkward moments.


	2. Birthday girls are allowed to get mad

**Who I am**

**Chapter 2**

**Birthday girls are allowed to get mad**

Cassie Dalby was never one to throw the opportunity away of a party. Alison looked around their living room in awe. If possible this party would outshine her 13th for sure, and possibly her 12th, which had so far been the best. It was an underworld party, all things the littler mermaid, Alison's favorite movie at the time, and Alison didn't know how her mother had given the sea like affect to the room but everyone did indeed feel like they were mermaids of the sea, her brother Mitchell had dressed up and walked around as Sebastian the crab from the movie.

Alison giggled to herself.

This time though it was a superstar party, everyone was dressed up as their favorite celebrity.

Alison herself was dressed up like Avril Lavigne.

Becca Holden rushed up and wrapped her arms around her friend.

Despite being 3 years younger, Rebecca Holden daughter of Matilda and Lucas Holden was her best friend.

The skinny 11- year old was wearing a blue tank top and white pants. Alison rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, your Briny Spears"

Becca threw her hand against her chest in mock aghast.

"You've got to be kidding"

"Think funkier, dirtier and stronger pipes"

Alison laughed; Becca might as well be 16.

"Christina"

Becca nodded "As if I'd dress up like anyone else"

"How did you convince your parents to let you wear that and all the gunk on your face?"

Becca clicked her fingers "Piece of cake"

Alison folded her arms

"Ok so maybe it wasn't so easy" sighed Becca "But mum was easier than Dad, he stapled my jacket on"

Alison burst out laughing. It was a known fact that both her uncle Lucas and aunt Maddy were protective of their only child.

"Mum unstapled it, when we got in inside, but we have to staple it back up when Dad comes"

"Where is your dad?"

"His gone to pick up your dad "

"Oh that was kind of him," she said lightly.

"Come on Ali, your dad is coming home, when we spoke on the phone earlier you said you wished he was here and now his going to be here for your party"

Alison shrugged.

"He wasn't here when I woke up and he wasn't here for the birthday breakfast or lunch"

Becca rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration " Your never satisfied are you"

"I can't get no satisfaction," she sang.

"Well you better start being nicer "?

"Excuse me? I'm the birthday girl, I'm allowed to get mad if I want too"

"Do you really want Dylan to see you mad"?

Alison looked around frantically. "Dylan's here"?

Becca shook her head "No but he will be"

Alison smiled and fell on to the couch behind her twiddling her hair.

"Dylan Hunter is coming to my party"

Becca rubbed her face and sat down beside her friend "Oh boy"

Alison looked up "What"?

"You're going all dreamy on me"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, you still think boys have got cooties"

Becca stood up and folded her arms "Well" she said slightly offended "I'm not the one who likes a boy who has pink hair, what could you possibly see in a boy who has pink hair?"

"Red Becca, their red streaks, and of course you can't see what I see in him, his your cousin"

Becca huffed "red, pink same thing if you ask me, I'm going to go get a drink"

Finally realizing she had offended her friend she grabbed her hand.

"Sorry Becca, I won't speak of him again tonight"

"Ok"

"And I'll put on Christina for you"

Becca smiled, back to her friendly self.

"Clean Christina or dirty Christina?"

Alison shrugged "You choose"

They both grinned

"Dirty"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

An hour later and Dylan and his parents Rob and Tash had arrived at the party.

The girls had been to busy dancing to notice until Matilda ran up the them both, stapler in hand.

"Come on Becca Dad and Ric will be here in ten minuets.

" Mum" whined Becca, "do we have to"?

Matilda sighed "Why do you insist on asking questions you already know the answer too, she grabbed her daughter's hand "Come on"

"I'll be back" Becca managed to call out to Alison as her mum whisked her away.

Alison giggled and went to the refreshment table. Surprisingly there were still plenty left, her mum must have sent her brothers and sister upstairs to bed.

She picked up a plate and took a piece of Leah's famous chocolate cake, and 3 of Mrs. Smart's vanilla cookies.

"Hey"

Not recognizing the voice she turned around to be met with the Hulk, not expecting this she screamed dropping her plate.

The person behind the mask took it off and laughed.

"Gotcha"

"Dylan"?

"The one and only"

"You scared the living daylights outta me," she muttered, feeling embarrassed.

She bent down to clean up the mess, he bent down to help her.

'Well that's what I was going for"

His hand brushed her as they reached for the same cookie, and Alison sat up bumping her head on the table.

"Ouch"

_Oh this was humiliating._

"Dylan laughed and rubbed the small bump that had already formed.

Even though it was painful, Alison didn't wince.

"You ok"?

"Yeah"

"You might wanna put ice on that Ali"

Alison nodded her head silently.

They both stood up just in time to see Lucas and Ric come through the door.

Her brothers and sister who had obviously been waiting for their dad to come home came rushing down the stairs to bombard him with hugs and kisses.

A few moments later, Cassie was shooing the younger ones back upstairs and Ric turned towards his eldest daughter.

He opened his arms and Alison, gave in and somewhat reluctantly gave her dad he a hug.

He kissed her head

"Happy birthday princess"

Alison blushed hoping Dylan hadn't heard that.

She pulled away and smiled.

"Thanks Dad"

"What happened to you head"?

Dylan chuckled and proceeded to tell the story.

Alison inwardly groaned but kept a smile plastered on her face.

Ric ruffled her hair. " I was a butterfingers at your age too"

Alison could feel her face turning beet red.

"Excuse me" she said politely "I just have to go get something from upstairs".

She turned and rushed up to her room.

She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it.

"How embarrassing, how could he do that to me, in front of everyone, I hate him"

Two stray tears rolled down her cheeks.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

Expecting it to be her dad she called "Go away"

The door creaked open.

"I said go away"

"Sissy"

Alison wiped her face and turned toward her sister.

"What is it Michele"?

"Mummy said to come down, it's time to blow the candles"

TBC


	3. A night and a day to forget

A/n: hey guys thanks so much for all the reviews, they really encourage me. I'm sorry this took such a long time coming. I'll try to update whenever I can. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**_Who I am_**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**A night and a day to forget**_

"It's definitely a night I'd rather forget," mumbled Alison into the phone the next morning.

Rebecca sighed, sometimes Alison tended to be overly dramatic, and maybe that's why she was so good in drama class "It wasn't that bad Ali"

"Well your not the one who's Dad humiliated you in front of your crush and have a lump the size of golf ball on your head"

This time Rebecca laughed, " Ali I can barely see it"

Alison huffed "Well it hurts"

"Oh I'm sorry," replied Rebecca "You know Parents say stuff like that all the time they don't mean it to embarrass you, it's just an odd way they display their affection"

"I hate it when you sound more mature than me" joked Alison

Rebecca smiled "Yeah well what can I say"

Alison rolled her eyes "I've got to go I'll see you after school"

"Ok and Ali"?

"Yeah"

"Give your Dad a break, his pretty cool ya know, and you haven't seen him in awhile".

"Yes Mum"

"And don't forget to brush your teeth"

"Goodbye Rebecca"

"Goodbye dear"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When the bell rang to signal the end of History Ali couldn't get out of there fast enough.

She made a stop to her locker and emptied all the books from her bag. There was only one class left for the day, and that was her favourite. Drama.

She loved drama, it was also an added bonus that Miss Hughes was the teacher; she was attractive, energetic and fun.

She took a seat in the front row and watched as her fellow students filed into the room, followed by Miss Hughes

"Good afternoon class, as you know it's only two weeks from Saturday till our play and unfortunately there have been some drastic changes, but if we all work together as a team I'm sure everyone will adjust quickly".

Ali smiled, even though she had auditioned, she didn't have a character in the play, she was more of a behind the scenes person. So lucky for her, the changes wouldn't affect her, or so she thought.

"Our Romeo has exchanged schools and our Juliet is off sick with the Chicken pox. But luckily Janet will be will be well enough to participate on the night.

However as none of the other boys auditioned for the part of Romeo I've had to bring one of my students from last year's class"

The door opened and Alison's eyes widened when Dylan appeared.

He gave her a wink and took the seat next to her

"Hey bumpy" he whispered.

"Dylan here has been kind enough to agree to be our new Romeo, however he will need a partner to Rehearse with while Janet is away, are there any volunteers"? Much to Ali's surprise every girl in the classroom had her hand held up.

Miss Hughes grinned, "I see, well the only fair thing would be for Dylan to choose his partner"

Dylan turned around and surveyed the room before turning back to Miss Hughes.

"I choose Ali"

Ali who had been rocking on her chair fell back.

The class burst into laughter.

"Alison are you alright"? Asked Miss Hughes.

Dylan offered her his hand, which she took as he helped her up.

A blushing Alison nodded.

"I'm fine Miss Hughes" she replied to her teacher's concerned gaze.

"Right then, well class now you know why it's not safe to rock on the chairs".

She was answered with another bout of laughter

Alison buried her head into her hands and groaned, Dylan leant over and patted her shoulder.

"There there Bumpy"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Alison limped her way into the house. Surprisingly her back had come out of the fall unscathed, it was her ankle, which had been twisted around the leg of the chair that had been hurt.

Cassie and Rick who were sitting at the table looked up

"What happened"? Exclaimed Cassie as she stood up and walked towards her daughter and started to fuss.

"I'm fine Mum, I just had a fall"

Cassie examined her ankle, "It's swollen"

Ali shot a desperate look to her father.

Who walked over and surveyed her ankle

"It's fine Cass"

Ali nodded "I went to the school nurse and she put ice on it"

"Well there you go" Added Rick wrapping an arm each around His daughter and wife.

"How did it happen"? Asked Cassie staring into her daughter's face

Unable to lie to her mother she muttered, "I was rocking on my chair in class and fell"

Cassie Tusked, "I've told you not to do that a million times"

"You've been doing it ever since you were little, I've always told you it was dangerous" she added.

"I know mum, I'll try not to do it anymore "

She limped her way over to the couch.

"By the way Ali Rebecca called"

Her dad handed her a white sheet with the messages and winked "And so did Dylan"

Dylan's message read,

_Ali, can we rehearse tomorrow night around 7?_

Rebecca's was much more blunt.

_Call me ASAP_

Ali chuckled and reached for the phone, dialing in her friend's number.

Rebecca picked up on the first ring.

"Tell me everything" she exclaimed.

Ali sighed, "How did you find out"

Rebecca sighed, "In case you've forgotten Ali dear, I'm the go to girl, also Dylan is my cousin"

Ali coughed "I'd hardly call you friends"

"Yeah whatever, don't beat around the bush, tell me all"

Ali proceeded to tell her all the details, which was concluded when Rebecca let out a low whistle.

"I thought if anything you would be feeling right now would be happy"

"Well I'm not, this makes everything so much awkward"

"I just don't get you Ali, I mean I don't see what it is about my cousin that you like, but if I was crushing on a guy, I'd want to be around him as much as I could"

"Well that's the difference between you and I, your confident and outgoing, I'm shy and laidback"

"Are you almost done"? Whined Cameron as he appeared in front of her, "I want to call Derek"

"I gotta go Becs, doofus wants the phone"

"Don't forget to call Dylan" Rebecca replied in a singsong voice

"Bye Rebecca"

TBC

Next chapter: Rehearsals with Dylan


End file.
